1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a backlight unit in which a flexible display panel is supported and fixed and a display device including the backlight unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices are classified into liquid crystal display (“LCD”) devices, organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display devices, plasma display panel (“PDP”) devices, electrophoretic display (“EPD”) devices, and the like, based on a light emitting scheme thereof.
A display device includes a display panel configured to display an image, various optical components configured to enhance optical properties of the display panel, and frames configured to support and fix the various optical components.
For a flexible display panel in which the display panel is bent in at least one direction, the display panel is supported and fixed by frames capable of being bent in a direction the same as the direction in which the display panel is bent.
However, when being bent in one direction, a conventional frame including or formed of a metal material may undergo a fatigue fracture or may be permanently deformed, since compressive force and tensile force are simultaneously exerted to the frame. In addition, as the conventional frame is bent, the various optical components accommodated within the frame may be undesirably misaligned.